Gem
A jewel is an item that can be placed into a socket of an item to give that item additional bonuses, powers and/or procs. The term "gem" is often used interchangeably (and improperly) with "jewel". Jewels are available from a number of sources, however most are cut from Gems via the Jewelcrafting Profession. Vendor: Common-quality jewels can be purchased from in Honor Hold, in Thrallmar, (Aldor) or (Scryer) in Shattrath City, and in Stormspire. Uncommon-quality jewels can be purchased from in very limited-supply. Some rare- and epic-quality jewels are available for purchase from PvP Quartermasters in Honor Hold, Thrallmar, the Champions' Hall and the Hall of Legends, or as drops; these jewels are typically unique. Jewelcrafting: Jewelcrafters (skill levels 300-325) can craft most uncommon-quality jewels. Those with skill level 350+ can also craft many rare-quality jewels. Finally, jewelcrafters with skill level 365+ can craft meta jewels. For a list of the uncut (raw) gems that jewelcrafters can work with, please see this article. There are 4 socket types: red, yellow, blue and meta. Any jewel can be placed into any socket, however a small socket bonus will be gained if the jewels match the sockets' colors. The only exception to this rule is the very powerful meta jewel, which can only be placed into a meta socket and you must complete the meta jewel requirements in order to activate it. (So far, only high-end helms have meta sockets). Properties The jewel's color indicates what type(s) of bonus that jewel confers. Here is a brief summary: Mixed-color jewels (green, orange and purple) confer the bonuses of both primary colors associated with that jewel. (For example, an orange jewel will have a mix of red and yellow bonuses). Sources Naturally, jewels are available from a number of sources. The following key can be used to determine where a jewel can be obtained from. Dealer Senzik Dealer Senzik is a Gems and Jewelcrafting vendor located at 44,33 in Stormspire, Netherstorm. In addition to common quality jewels, he occasionally has one or more random, uncommon jewels for sale. Any of the jewels marked below as "Vl" have a small chance to show up in his inventory. Single Color Jewels Red Match UI-EmptySocket-Red.png|Red Socket red sockets. Yellow Match UI-EmptySocket-Yellow.png|Yellow Socket yellow sockets. Blue Match UI-EmptySocket-Blue.png|Blue Socket blue sockets. Multi Color Jewels Orange Match UI-EmptySocket-Yellow.png|Yellow Socket yellow or UI-EmptySocket-Red.png|Red Socket red sockets. Green Match UI-EmptySocket-Yellow.png|Yellow Socket yellow or UI-EmptySocket-Blue.png|Blue Socket blue sockets. Purple Match UI-EmptySocket-Red.png|Red Socket red or UI-EmptySocket-Blue.png|Blue Socket blue sockets. Special Jewels Spheres Match UI-EmptySocket-Red.png|Red Socket red, UI-EmptySocket-Blue.png|Blue Socket blue or UI-EmptySocket-Yellow.png|Yellow Socket yellow sockets. Created by Enchanters. Meta Meta Jewels match UI-EmptySocket-Meta.png|Socket meta sockets. These jewels have special requirements that must be met for the jewel's bonus to activate. For example, in order to gain the benefits of a Destructive Skyfire Diamond there must be a minimum of 5 Red gems between all the gear currently equipped on the character. It should be noted that gems which match multiple socket colors can fulfill multiple meta gem requirements. Also, a gem does not have to match it's socket to contribute to a meta gem, therefore the player may choose to lose an item's gem bonus in order to activate the meta gem's bonus. Also see Also see: * Gems List (Wowhead) * Gems List (AmpWoW) * Gems List (Thottbot) Category:Jewels Category:Game Terms